I'll Always Come Back
by Genocide Never Again
Summary: Marui's scared. Niou has always protected him but it's gone too far and now Marui's afraid that he will lose him. What will happen? HaruMaru.


Not as angsty as it sounds, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

* * *

**_I'll Always Come Back_**

Silent rivers of tears streamed down Marui's face as he looked at his boyfriend. The drops fell to his lap where his hands were fisting the material of his jeans, the knuckles white with fear. It scared him seeing Niou so weak and vulnerable, just lying there on the hospital bed not moving save for the rise and fall of his chest. It scared him seeing that pained frown instead of the Trickster's usual smirk. It scared him knowing that he was the cause for Niou's pain.

Marui was vaguely aware of Yukimura placing his hand on his shoulder and saying something but it felt like his ears were full of cotton wool. Cotton wool that would only disappear when Niou woke up and spoke to him. Marui didn't move as his other teammates started to leave, eyes glued to his boyfriend's prone form, scared that if he looked away for even a moment then Niou would die.

Yukimura sighed from the doorway, looking at the shaking redhead sadly. He wanted to stay and comfort the boy but he knew that it would be no use. Marui wasn't acknowledging any of them and they were lucky that the hospital had agreed to let Marui stay. There was no way that they would let the rest of the team stay with him. _'At least he isn't in hysterics anymore…' _Yukimura thought sadly as he left.

Marui waited until he was sure the rest of the team were gone before letting out a strangled sob. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Niou as he hid his face in his hands, his small sobs echoing around the room. It hurt knowing that this was all his fault. If only he hadn't taken that shortcut…

_Flashback_

"_Hurry up, 'Haru! We're late!" Marui yelled behind as he ran through the streets, apologising to people as he bumped into them._

"_Says the one who made us late." Niou grunted as he pushed his way through the crowds. They were going to the cinema to meet up with the rest of the team but Marui had lost his shoes and now they were ten minutes late and counting. Marui panted as he ran, eyes lighting up when he saw a small alleyway that would cut ten minutes of their journey._

"_This way! It's a shortcut!" He called as he ducked into the alley. He was about halfway through when he tripped over something, falling to the ground and hissing in pain as he landed on his wrist. He looked back to see what he had tripped over and was surprised to see a man just lying there. He moved forward to see if the man was alright but lurched back almost immediately, gagging at the strong stench of alcohol that hung round the man. The man stirred, staggering to his feet and glaring down at Marui through hazy eyes._

"_Watch where ya goin', ya little bitch!" He roared, kicking at Marui. The redhead gasped slightly, scrambling to his feet and trying to get away. This man obviously did not make a good drunk. He wasn't quick enough, though, as the man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. "Not so fast, ya whore!"_

"_Let go off me!" Marui shouted, struggling and kicking. One of his kicks hit the man on the shin. He howled in pain, flinging the redhead against the brick wall of the alley. Marui cried out on impact, his head connecting harshly with the wall. He slowly struggled to his feet._

"_Ya'll pay fer that, bitch!" The man shouted, grabbing a broken bottle and rushing towards Marui. The boy could only close his eyes, his head to dizzy to allow him to move very far. He prepared himself for the pain._

"_Bunta!" Marui's eyes snapped open at the yell, the orbs widening as he saw Niou standing in front with blood pouring from his side. The Trickster grunted as pushed the man away and fell. Marui quickly caught him cradling Niou close to his chest._

"'_Haru! 'Haru!" Marui cried desperately, trying to keep the paling Trickster from falling unconscious. Niou smiled weakly as he reached a hand up to stroke Marui's cheek._

"_Don't cry Bunta…" He whispered before his hand dropped and his eyes closed._

"'_HARU!"_

_End Flashback_

Marui's quiet sobs increased in volume as he remembered what happened, wrapping his arms round himself and bringing his knees to his chest as he rocked backwards and forwards slightly. It was a good thing that somebody had heard his screams otherwise that man would've killed them both and Niou wouldn't have made it to hospital in time.

Marui hiccoughed slightly as his tears calmed down, his body too low on moisture to allow him to carry on crying. He curled up into a small ball, looking at Niou once again. He was exhausted and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, Marui miserably succumbed to sleep, glancing at Niou one last time before his eyes closed…

It was dark when Niou awoke up. He slowly sat up, hissing and grabbing his side as pain shot through it. After his eyes had gotten used to the dark, Niou slowly looked round the room, his eyes quickly settling on Marui. He frowned at the other boy's appearance. Marui was curled up into a tight ball, his arms hugging his knees to his chest. His left wrist was bandaged as well as his head and the moonlight easily showed up the redhead's tearstained cheeks. Ignoring the pain in his side, Niou leaned forward and gently caressed the tensai's cheek. Marui stirred, his eyes fluttering open. The violet orbs filled with tears as they focused on Niou.

"'Haru…" He whispered before flinging his arms round Niou, hugging him as tightly as he dared. Niou returned the embrace, running his fingers through Marui's hair and rubbing his back as Marui cried. "Thank God… Thank God you're okay… I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Shh, don't cry Bunta. You can't get rid of me that easily." Niou tried to joke. Marui's head snapped up, glaring at Niou.

"Don't joke about it!" He snapped loudly. His shoulders then slumped, as if his anger had taken the last of his energy, and let his head rest on Niou's shoulder. "I was so scared… Promise me you won't ever do that again?"

"Sorry, Bunta, but I can't." Niou said, kissing Marui softly to swallow his protest. "If I promise that then you might get hurt and I wouldn't know what to do with myself then. I need you, Bunta."

"And I need you too, 'Haru. That's why I'm asking you. Please be more careful." Marui pleaded, wiping the tears from his eyes. Niou sighed as his hand joined Marui's.

"I can promise you to be more careful but I could never promise to stop protecting you." He murmured, gently kissing Marui's damp cheek. Marui nodded slightly, knowing that it would be the best he could get out of Niou. The Trickster smiled and gently pulled Marui down so that there were both lying on the bed. Marui happily snuggled up to Niou's good side, starting to feel a lot better now that he knew Niou was okay. "Besides, you know I'll always come back for you. Now sleep, I bet all that crying has made you tired." Marui nodded and yawned.

"Thanks 'Haru…" Marui whispered, gently nuzzling into Niou's chest as he closed his eyes. His smile grew as he felt Niou pull him closer. They needed each other and whilst Marui wasn't completely happy with Niou's promise, he knew Niou would always come back and Marui was just fine with that.


End file.
